


Repeat After Me

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [30]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Not angsty, Sport just needs to stop being a nervous nelly, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Robbie Rotten, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Could you do a trans Sportacus or trans Robbie shortie?Also Prompt: Trans robbie rotten?





	Repeat After Me

“So, ah,” Sportacus fiddled with his arm brace, “have you ever considered top surgery?” 

Robbie felt a spike of annoyance. Ever since he had told Sportacus that he was transgender, Sportacus had sprung these random questions on him. It was always when they were alone and nothing ever got too personal or invasive, but Robbie really wished the hero would stop acting so awkward when he asked a question. 

“I did when I first heard about it but I don’t think I need it,” he said with a dismissive wave, “Plus they’re very expensive. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but being a villain doesn’t pay too well.”

“It’s expensive? Really?”

“Well surgery is never cheap to begin with.”

Sportacus hummed, still picking absently at his bracer. Robbie rolled his eyes and stood from the bench they had been sharing. He stood in front of Sportacus, leaned down, and put his hands on either side of the elf’s face.

“Sportasquirm, listen to me,” Robbie said. He spoke slowly, keeping constant eye contact with Sportacus, “I am  _trans_. You are  _ignorant_. I know you like to learn. I’ll answer all your questions and I’ll let you know if you go too far but will you just act  _normal_? There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s been  _weeks_  since I told you.”

Sportacus made no move to escape Robbie’s grasp. At the word ‘normal’, his face flushed and his eyes darted away, “I’m sorry,” he said, “I just, I don’t want to say something wrong—”

“I’m not  _glass_ , I’m not going to break if you say a wrong word to me. I’ll tell you if you’re being offensive, I promise.”

Sportacus nodded as best he could with Robbie’s hands on either side of him. He  _still_  wasn’t looking at Robbie though.

“Eyes up, Sport,” Sportacus finally met his gaze, “Repeat after me. ‘Robbie, you are transgender’.”

Sportacus gulped, “R-Robbie, you are... transgender.”

He spoke the last word softly. Robbie squeezed his cheeks slightly, “Louder.”

“Robbie, you are transgender.”

“Louder!”

“ _You’re transgender_!” Sportacus all but shouted. He looked determined, like he was trying to hit the farthest home run possible. Robbie grinned and let go of him.

“That’s better,” he sat back down beside Sportacus, “You had another question, I could tell. What is it?”

Sportacus was no longer messing with his bracer. He turned to look Robbie right in the eye. 

Then he chuckled, “You know, I actually don’t remember now.”

Robbie rolled his eyes again and groaned into his hands as Sportacus laughed beside him. 


End file.
